Prof Snape & das verrückt gewordene Grenzzeichen
by MimiK
Summary: § 919 BGB und seine Folgen  für Autoren, crack fic
1. Story

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer dieser zugegebenermaßen absurden Idee.

_gewidmet § 919 Abs. 1 BGB sowie Micha, die mich darauf brachte. LOL_

* * *

**Professor Snape & das verrückt gewordene Grenzzeichen**

Severus Snape atmete tief ein. Endlich! Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Bereits um Weihnachten herum hatte er beschlossen, die Sommerferien dieses Mal fern von Hogwarts zu verbringen. Seit Ewigkeiten war er nicht mehr in diesem einsam gelegenen Haus seiner Familie tief im schottischen Hochland gewesen. Nun war es an der Zeit, hier wieder einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Natürlich hatte er sein Kommen angekündigt, und das Haus, eher ein Häuschen, war entsprechend hergerichtet worden.

Diese Stille! Diese Reinheit der Luft und diese bis zum Horizont reichende Einsamkeit! Nur ganz weit im Westen konnte Snape eine Muggelsiedlung erkennen. Der Professor wußte, daß deren Bewohner sich höchst selten auf diesen Hügel verirrten, und selbst wenn sorgte ein Zauber dafür, daß sie nur eine Ruine wahrnahmen, in der bereits sehr lange niemand zu leben schien.

Keine Schüler, keine anderen Lehrer, keine Kontroversen... Severus Snape verspürte beinahe so etwas wie Freude über die ihm bevorstehenden Wochen, in denen er sich mit Fachliteratur beschäftigen und neue Zaubertränke ausprobieren würde.

Niemand würde ihn stören, wenn er nächtelang über einer Rezeptur brütete. Es gab keine Verpflichtungen gegenüber den Mitgliedern des Hauses Slytherin, keinen lästigen Unterricht, in dem er unbegabten Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huflepuffs beibringen sollte, zumindest die einfachsten Zaubertränke zu brauen.

Er würde sich an der komplexe Schönheit komplizierter Tränke erfreuen und seine umfangreiche Korrespondenz auf den neusten Stand bringen.

Diese Stille!

Severus Snape spürte wie die chronische Migräne, die ihn in Hogwarts stets peinigte, langsam verschwand. Seine Verspannungen lösten sich, und eine Unmenge neuer Ideen durchfluteten sein Gehirn...

„Iiiiffffffff I loved you..." Eine scheußliche, Professor Snape völlig unbekannte Stimme machte die friedliche Stille plötzlich zunichte.

Der große, dunkle Mann zuckte zusammen. Etwas panisch blickte er sich, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

War dies der kindliche Streich eines beleidigten Schülers, den er durch die Prüfungen hatte fallen lassen?! Wohl kaum. Schließlich hatte er nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore erzählt, wo er den Sommer verbringen wollte, und zufällig verirrte sich ganz bestimmt niemand in diese Einsamkeit.

Die körperlose Stimme tönte indes weiter. „...tiiiime and again Iiii would try to sayyyyy..."

Snape machte einige Schritte auf das kleine Haus zu. Die Stimme kam allerdings nicht von dort, denn sie wurde ein wenig leiser. Also kehrte er zu dem Punkt zurück, an dem er sein Gepäck zurückgelassen hatte.

In der Tat die Stimme wurde wieder lauter. Sie hatte sich außerdem für einen neuen Song entschieden. „Ooooone dream in my heaaart, on looove to be liviiiiin' fooooooor," trällerte sie nun.

In einem tiefen Winkel von Snapes Gehirn tauchte die nutzlose Information auf, daß beide Melodien aus Musikstücken stammten, die die Muggel „Musicals" nannten. Sie dürften allerdings seit langem aus der Mode sein. Dazu kam der komplett falsche Gesang der Stimme. Sie traf nicht einen der Töne richtig.

Snape überlegte einen Moment, straffte dann seine Gestalt, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und beförderte sein Gepäck mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch in die Diele des kleinen Hauses. Er hatte beschlossen, die Stimme, vermutlich ohnehin nur ein Produkt seines überarbeiteten Verstandes, zu ignorieren.

* * *

Drei Stunden später hatte die Stimme das gesamte Repertoire von Rogers und Hammerstein und anderes rauf- und runtergesungen. Eine Tatsache, die Severus Snape den allerletzten Nerv geraubt hatte. 

Bleich und erstarrt saß er am Schreibtisch vor dem geschlossenen Fenster. War er verflucht? Rächte sich der Dunkle Lord oder einer von dessen treuen Anhängern an ihm auf diese Weise????

Langsam, doch ohne daß seine vollendete Haltung litt, sank Snapes Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Das kühle Holz kühlte seine inzwischen fieberheiße Stirn, doch sie vertrieb die Schmerzen nicht. Ebensowenig wie den fürchterlichen Gesang.

„When I'm calling yoooouuuu! Will you answer tooooooo?" ließ sich von draußen vernehmen.

Ruckartig hob Severus Snape erst seinen Kopf, dann erhob er sich ganz von seinem Stuhl und schritt gemessenen Schrittes, jedoch mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor die Tür.

„Unveillious!", befahl er mit fester Stimme.

Augenblicklich wurde er eines Grenzzeichens gewahr, einem schmalen grauen Stein, der die Grenze seines Grundstücks zu dem seiner Nachbarn markierte. Besagtes Grenzzeichen stand an seinem Platz, wie es sich gehörte, sang dabei aber aus vollem Herzen und herzzerreißend falsch.

Unwillkürlich hielt sich Severus Snape die Hände vor die Ohren, was das Grenzzeichen in keiner Weise beeindruckte. Wozu auch, es sang auch so laut genug.

Vielleicht konnte es nichts dafür, sondern war in den Äonen, die es diese Grenze bei Wind, Wetter und sengender Sonne jene Grenze markierte, schlicht verrückt geworden.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke kannte kein Mitleid. Er knurrte leise, zückte dann ein weiteres Mal seinen Zauberstab. „Silencio!"

Zauber, die von Professor Snape ausgesprochen wurden, gingen selten fehl. Dieser war allerdings tatsächlich nutzlos. Das Grenzzeichen schmetterte höchstens noch inbrünstiger die nächste Melodie.

„Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Halblaut aufstöhnend wandte sich Snape wieder dem Haus zu. Er würde sich in den hintersten Winkel verkriechen und sich ein Kissen über den Kopf stülpen. Allerdings nicht ohne...

Mit einem zugegebenermaßen sehr bösen Grinsen wandte er sich ein letztes Mal um. „Humiditious," rief er dabei siegesgewissen.

Augenblicklich begann es über dem Grenzzeichen zu regnen. Selbiges hielt tatsächlich einen Moment inne, um dann allerdings umgehend inbrünstig zu schmettern: „I'm siiingiiing in the raiiiin, just siiingiiing in the raiiiin..."

* * *

Etwa eine Woche später näherte sich Remus Lupin dem kleinen Haus auf dem Hügel. Er hatte mit Severus vereinbart, daß er ihn dieses eine Mal besuchen würde, um sich eine weitere Portion seines speziellen Werwolfstranks abzuholen. 

Die himmlische Ruhe beeindruckte ihn, und Snape, der für seine Verhältnisse sehr entspannt auf einer alten Holzbank vor dem Haus im Schatten saß, zeigte ihm, daß dies wohl der richtige Platz für erholsame Ferien sein mußte.

Einzig der Grenzstein, an dem er auf dem Weg nach oben vorbeilief, irritierte Remus. Irgendwer hatte das Grenzzeichen geknebelt, was selbigem augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht gefiel. Verzweifelt kaute es auf dem Knebel herum und ließ dabei Laute hören, die Lupin vage an eine Melodie erinnerten.

* * *

ENDE


	2. Ein Toast SPOILER HP7!

* * *

ACHTUNG, HP7-SPOILER!!!

* * *

* * *

Ein Glas auf den düstersten und übellaunigsten, aber trotzdem fähigsten sowie knuffigsten Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte und haben wird!

Ganz verschwinden wird ER ohnehin nie, denn der River of Denial fließt schließlich auch ganz in der Nähe von besagter Zauberschule. ;-)))


End file.
